Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Red Hooded Angel
Summary: People say actions speak louder than words. It's true. Words are just confusing sometimes...  Gray/Juvia. Fluffy warning.


**A/N: Hello There~! This is my second fic. So this crappy story just popped into my mind when I was having my private tuition. So DO forgive me if it turns out to be crappy (wait, it IS crappy -_-). I cannot help! Gray and Juvia are too adorable together! xD**

**Gray: *scoff* adorable?**

**Juvia: notsoangelic does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. If she does, Fairy Tail would be all about Juvia's eternal love for Gray-sama**

**Haha true that :D Anyway, Read and Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

><p>"I've never liked cakes" he said, firmly<p>

"Ne, Gray-sama?" She asked, carefully. Her voice showed a hint of bewilderment.

"I've never liked cakes. so stop bringing it to me. I've had enough of you stalking me everywhere I go! And I'm sick of you calling me with honorific. We're nakamas for the sake of God! So Stop with the 'sama' thingy!" He shouted. His words had paralyzed her.

She couldn't believe it. He _actually_ yelled at her! She dropped the strawberry cake she's been holding, stuttered. "F-Fine! J-Juvia will go. Juvia's s-sorry If Juvia's been bothering Gray-sama". Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran out of the guild. She didn't see that coming. Sure, She made cakes and all for him everyday, and he would eat them, though she knew that he ate them half-heartedly but the thought of him actually ate her special-made-for-Gray-sama cakes made her happy. But now, why suddenly he said that he never likes cakes? Then, what was that dreamy-face he made when he first ate her cake? She was sure it meant something. If not, why would he seem so happy eating those cakes? She just didn't get it…

Pitter Patter

Pitter Patter

Pitter Patter

Pitter

Rain began to pour down in Magnolia. It rained lightly at first but then it poured heavily, as if it hesitated to fall down, just like _her_ feeling. She sat below an oak tree, hugging her knees "Now Gray-sama will hate Juvia forever if he knows that Juvia is the one who caused this rain" she continued crying, burying her face in her knees. She never knew that her cheeks would feel so hot and her chest would feel so painful when she cried. She started to close her eyes; feeling hot tears slowly ran down her cheeks, lost in her own thoughts. Of all people, why did she have to fall for him? Why _her?_And why _**him**__?_.

At that moment, she lamented all the things she had done for him. She never knew that he would be that annoyed. She knew that he probably didn't even like her but really, he didn't have to say it that way. All she knew that his words broke her, into a million pieces. All she knew that _it hurt_.

Suddenly, she felt that there's a presence of someone near her.

She saw him standing in front of her, scratching his head and looked to his left awkwardly. Still hugging her knees, she looked up, "G-G-Gray-sama?" She stuttered.

"Yeah….…look, I'm sorry for what I've said before. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to be rude" He looked at her with solemn expression. "So do forgive me" He pleaded. "You can even give me those strawberry cakes I don't mind eating them" He added, unaware of the soft shade of red started to color his cheek.

Juvia stopped sobbing, she got up slowly, continued to walk toward him, and stopped when she was just steps away. "but I thought Gray-sama said that he doesn't like cakes" she remarked.

Gray coughed, "as long as you're the one who make it" He said, almost inaudibly.

Of course, she understood what Gray was trying to say, she's not that slow when it came to understand what people were saying, but she forced herself not to believe his words. Instead, she looked at him in confusion, demanding for more explanation.

He sighed, "I've never liked cakes. I never have, and never will. I like it because you're the one who made them. Don't you get it?" Gray paused, waiting for her response. He took a deep breath. "I like you. Hell. I love you." He exhaled.

She blinked as she brought one hand to cover her mouth. "This is not reality, is it? Juvia knows it isn't! Gray-sama can't possibly confess his love for Juvia. This is definitely a dream" she nodded "Yes! This must be a dream!" she convinced herself.

Gray knew at that moment he _had_ to it. So he leaned in, closing the gap between them and oh-so-slowly, pressed his lips against hers. It was her first kiss. It was a chaste and yet, it was a sweet. It was a kiss that expressed his feelings. It was a kiss that superseded the word _**I Love You**_...

They finally pulled away, "Do you get it now?" He inquired.

Her mouth curved in a smile. "Yes. Juvia get it now. Gray-sama…"

"Gray" he interrupted her while smiling.

"Aaah, Yes. Juvia…actually….love Gray, too"

"I know.."

"Gray knows?" Juvia's eyes glittered in confusion and excitement,

"Of course I know, you've been stalking me, making me those cakes and bentos for lunch. I'm not that stupid. So of course I know" Gray smirked, pulling her into a hug. "I guess what people say was right" He added.

"What?"

"That actions always speak louder than words" He replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and closed the gap between them for the second time.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? OOC? T_T<strong>

**Review and make my day! **

**Flames and Critiques are **_**of course**_** acceptable **


End file.
